Dead Night
Dead Night is an audio story. It is set on the Planet Moldoon in 2110 where the Doctor has been held prisoner by the crew of the starship Prune, the crew are looking how global warning affects planets out of our solar system, it all goes wrong when a gappa wakes up killing the crew, only the Doctor and last remainning crew member josie thriller survive. here's a first draft. DR WHO AUDIO 8: DEADNIGHT WRITTEN BY: Mike Tucker/me NARRATOR: John Simm DOCTOR: David Tennant COMPANION: Josie Thriller In the ice caps of Moldoon, something is stirring, ready to awake, ready to eat. The Doctor lands on Moldoon, the year 2110 in IC BASE 3 where he meets the crew of the starship “Prune”. They are observing how global warming affects planets out of out of our solar system, but what they weren’t expecting was the actual cause on Moldoon is because of a giant spider, with the crew gradually being killed off, the Doctor and now only standing crew member Josie Thriller have to escape, and fast. The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS, his trainers making a footprint in the hard ice. “Moldoon, 2110.” He said. “Why am I talking to myself, hey I’m doing it again.” “Put your hands up or I fire!” A young woman in a black suit came storming round the corner holding a gun in her hands. “Oh dear” murmured the Doctor. He stepped forward once again, careful with his stepping and put his hands up. After ten minutes of walking the Doctor and the girl stopped in front of a pair of double doors, the girl pushed a card through the wall and the doors slid open, inside were six people. “Who’s this then?” asked one of the men working at a desk, he had a goaty beard and black eyes. “I’m the Doctor,” said the Doctor. “And you must be…OH, now I remember, you were on Sunscreen 1, wait, no, yes! Wait, that’s not right.” “Oh do shut up!” the girl shouted in the Doctor’s ear. “Oh yes, I forgot about you, what’s your name?” “It’s Josie, Doctor, and can I ask you, WHY WON’T YOU SHUT UP!” Josie walked away from the Doctor and sat down at a desk. The Doctor then saw a sign saying IC BASE 3, he guesses this meant ice cap base three, which also helped him to figure out where he was. The Doctor was stranded, for two hours he had persuaded the crew to let him go, but they always said no. He finally made up his mind. “Why don’t you show me round the base.” The Doctor called out. No one answered. Captain James looked down at his desk, there must be some evidence that another spaceship had landed on Moldoon in the last day, the only evidence was a blue box. The Doctor man claimed it was his. He had said it was the last of it’s kind, Captain James didn’t understand this, he had never seen a spaceship like a police box from the 1960’s, although he had heard of numerous sightings dating back to 1500 BC and some even on the other side of the galaxy. Maybe the Doctor was an alien and his ancestors had had the spaceship at the time of the dinosaurs. But it was highly unlikely, he looked up to see the Doctor watching him. “Oh hello there!” the Doctor shouted, he paused as had forgot what he was about to say. “Oh yes, just wondering who you are and why you’re here.” He stepped backwards and stopped. “What?” asked Captain James. He stood up and looked at the Doctor, he was standing still. “I’ve left the TARDIS outside.” The Doctor sprinted outside, closely followed by Captain James and Josie. When they arrived they found the TARDIS, half in the water at an angle. “How are we going to get that?” asked Captain James. “I don’t know,” answered the Doctor. “But first we’ve got to get past those beasts.” Lurking in the shadows were some wolf like creatures, their fangs glinting in the moonlight and their hairs brushing against each other. One pounced at the Doctor, it missed luckily and the Doctor got to examine the creature more closely. “It’s a Coreem!” shouted the Doctor, he seemed to be happy. “Is that good news or bad news?” asked Captain James. “Bad news,” said the Doctor. As they are about to eat us!” He dodged to the side as another of the creatures pounced at him, he noticed the creatures looked ill, they had scars all over their faces and they were weak at the front legs, not a good thing for a Coreem. Two more Coreem came from behind a rock, these ones looked older and stronger than the others. There was a red flash and the Coreem fled, “What was that?” asked the Doctor. “Probably Left-tenant Horanbeel!” called Josie over the howling of the beasts, the TARDIS was now fully commenced by the water, it’s light just visible. CHAPTER ONE The Doctor, Captain James and Josie were shattered after their fight with the Coreem, they crawled back into the base and sat down. “What were you doing out there!” left-tenant Horanbeel shouted at the three adventurers. “I just wasted our last distress light on you.” “Well thank you,” said the Doctor. He stood up and shook the left-tenant’s hand. The left-tenant took this as an insult and stepped back. “You will Pay,” he whispered. “Rightio then, lets get on with the what you doing bit.” The Doctor called out cheerfully. No one answered. “We nearly got killed out there, you idiot.”Josie spat into the Doctor’s ear, here voice echoing around the base. The Doctor sat down at the left-tenant’s desk and started buzzing his computer with his sonic screwdriver. The Computer turned on and showed a numerous number of squiggly symbols, the Doctor frowned, surely that wasn’t Solicitan writing, he ignored it and carried on looking at the computer. Over the next ten minutes the Doctor found out everything he needed to know. He hopped from his stool and went to Josie, she was looking at a map of the area. The map showed the temperatures of the area, the surrounding wildlife and the state of the area. “OK starship Prune, tell me your secrets and I’ll tell you mine!” the Doctor called, he then added on “ahahh” as if he was a pirate. Josie looked up at him, frowned and then got back to her work. The Doctor repeated what he had said, only to get the attention of one thing. Gadget rolled out of the corner, his metal covered with thick orange rust. “Gadget!” shouted the Doctor, the robot moved closer and examined the Doctor. “You are the Doctor, beep, you are under arrest.” Gadget rumbled. “Not all the under arrest thing Gadget, it’s me, the Doctor. He jumped down from the chair he was standing on and looked at Gadget. “He’s no use anymore.” said Captain James in a quiet voice. “His fighting days are over.” The Doctor leaped over to the Captain. “As you’re so chatty why don’t you tell me what you’re doing, I mean you don’t expect me to stay here having no idea what you’re doing, if you tell me I could help.” The Captain span on his chair to face the Doctor. After a long discussion the Doctor realised Captain James wasn’t actually as mean as he looked, he and his crew had travelled to Moldoon illegally, breaking seven laws in the process. The crew had came to Moldoon to see how global warming effects planets out of their solar system, they had chosen Moldoon because weird things were happening in the planet’s atmosphere. The Doctor remembered how Donna had once said “The bees were disappearing” and the cause was not what they were expecting. “Have you tried drilling into the planet’s core?” asked the Doctor. “We can’t,” said Josie uneasily. “It’s too cold.” As she said it the room started to shake, it’s floor wobbling like a jelly as the Gappa awoke. After everyone had recovered Josie started to talk. “I really want to say thank goodness we’ve survived, but otherwise I would like to tell you what caused that earth tremor.” The Doctor frowned. “You mean you know how it happened?” stammered the Doctor. “Oh yes,” answered Josie. “After all, I am the ecologist in this crew, anyway we have been having these freak earthquakes for weeks now, after studying the ice and the body of a dead Coreem or whatever you call them, I found out there must be something living underneath the ice, another weird thing is that when ever there is an earthquake the left-tenant never notice-” Josie stopped as the left-tenant walked back into the room. “Why is there such a big mess!” he bellowed out at them. The Doctor was startled by the left-tenants tone as he stormed over to the Doctor. “This is your fault, you time lord, get out. The Doctor scrambled back and gasped, the left-tenant knew what he was. “Why,” shouted Josie at the left-tenant. “Did you call him a time lord, he’s a human, he may be skinny, he may be weird but he’s just as clever as you are, I bet he’s even more.” The left-tenant made a hissing noise and left the room. The Doctor, who was shocked stood up in disbelief, he wiped his hands on his coat and got to work. “Do you have a radar?” murmured the Doctor, Josie showed him to her computer and turned it on, she flicked a switch and a radar appeared on the screen. “It’s not very good, sorry.” spluttered Josie. The Doctor took no notice and started to buzz the screen with his sonic screwdriver, he then pointed it at the air, it made a loud groaning noise and then stopped. On the screen the TARDIS started to appear. “Sorry, just upgraded your radar, I also took the radar shield off my ship so you can now see-” he turned around and stopped, at the bottom of the radar was a spindly creature which was grasping something, the TARDIS. Josie stared at the screen, she was right after all, there was something living underneath the ice, as she watched closer she saw small dots rise from the creature to the ice, these dots looked pretty small but to a scale they were probably fifty centimetres tall, she pressed a button and the radar zoomed in, the dots were in a lot more focus now, and she could see they weren’t dots at all, they were creatures, the dot’s now had squirmy tentacle things coming out the side, the Doctor who was also taking a lot of notice of the radar saw it to. “Gappa.” He shuddered. After many explanations, he finally got the crew to believe him. The Gappa were like giant spiders that lived billions of years ago, they were made of many materials such as iron, silk and trinitroluene. The Doctor had last encountered them on Earth in 2099 where the last known remaining one had woken up and was killing all the people who lived and worked in Snowglobe 7 Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor